Jason Michaels
BIO -Jason Michaels, formerly known as JM Rockstar, has become a quick high level star in every fed he is in. In just his second match in GRW, he grabbed the Cross Continental title. He has not relinquished it since. He has defeated former GRW Heavyweight Champion, Headstrong, and he has been one of the very few to make Carnage, a hardcore legend around the feds tap. the victory that probably ranks highest for this youngster, is when he defeated Olivia in his first defense of his Cross Continental title. He hasn't just stopped at GRW either. IN NWA, he quickly won shots at the NWA Global title, and the tag team titles, which he has cashed in with Problem. Which he won at the Questionable Sanity. It took him some time in UWA, but he is possibly on the biggest rise of his career. He defeated Olivia, Lethal, Nightmare, and ended the career of former Extreme and tag team champion Morbid, in an unforgettable Buried Alive match. Jason is also the man of many trademarks. he isn't afraid to spit Rockstar Energy Drink in your face, and he finds that quite G*d Damn Electric. Big things are ahead for this bright star. With GRW on hiatus, he looks to make RWA, ESW, and DCW his new homes. What more can this fan favorite bring to the fedding world. In The Beginning -Michaels began his carer known as Tragik Suicide (now the name of his finisher). He began with a bang in WFOW. He lost a very good triple threat match with two other up and coming stars Iason and Lethal Charge, which Lethal came out victorious. Jason and Lethal continued a feud that lasted quite of bit of time. Jason was never defeated by him in WFOW ever again after the first match. He would go on and win the rookie battle royal. This would pus him top an Extreme title match. He defeated Christian Allen and began a short reign as extreme Champion. He would later make a controversial move. The shocking debut in GRW -Known as JM Rockstar by this time (he changed his name after the death of his trainer Chris Benoit), he would do something that rocked the Efed world. In his debut, Jason would sign his GRW Contract on the WFOW extreme Title. He also set the title on fire. Here is the exact promo from the incident: "Familiar music hits. A Character we haven't heard from in a while is shown. Its JM Rockstar" JM: Hello. My Name is JM Rockstar and i am currently doing a double feed to both GRW and WFW. I'm sure you all in GRW are wondering who in the hell is this fucker? And those in WFW are wondering, why is he here. I thought Iason injured him. Well he didn't. It was all a hoax. Like my stint in WFW. I was screwed out of so many chance to become better in the federation. the kept trying to hold me back but putting me with fat fucks and gay Goldust wanna-be's. So i had Iason, "throw me off the stage". This was so I could fake an injury and option out of my contract with the second rate fed. But I took something with me. "he has a smirk on his face And he raises up the WFW Extreme title." Look what i have! Oh my God. its a WFW title. The one I vacated. I will always have the legacy of being the only Extreme Champion to never be pinned or made to submit. I thought of a way to pay that shit hole back. There is nothing more degrading than this. "He pulls out some papers and begins to write on them. The papers are on the champion." HAHA Fuckers. That's right. I just signed my official GRW contract on a WFW title. But I'm not done. He stand and puts a trash can on the table. I think i should go ahead and put trash where it belongs. He lifts the title up and drops it in the can "The screen goes blank" Backing Up His Words -Jason made sure he would back up his impact start. In a match to decide the Vacated GRW Cross Continental Championship, Jason Would defeat his mentor Michael Riser, Levi and Mike Outlaw. This was not only an upset, but a defining match in Jason's career. This is the match write up: Mr. Untoucable vs Micheal Riser vs Levi vs JM Rockstar (4-Man Battle Royal (pinfall and submission only) Match: GRW Cross Continental Championship) This match went quickly. Not in the way that it ended fast, but that these stars put up a great effort. The first to go was Mr. Untouchable, who suffered a badly injured shoulder after Riser hit not only a shoulder breaker but straight out soccer kicked it. Riser was able to follow up with a CKC and pin him for the three count. However unknown to Riser, JM Rockstar was taking his time with Levi, but it backfired as Levi managed a superkick that sent Rockstar flying over the top rope to the outside. Riser and Levi put on a great show for the crowd. Levi hits a moonsault off the top and manages to roll Riser in one fluent motion. But only gets a two. Its not until a failed CKC attempt occurs that Levi manages to put the final nail in the coffin. He pushes Riser forward after the failed attempt and nails a spinning wheel kick that connects right between the eyes. He pulls Riser up and lifts him up onto his shoulders. The fans are cheering as Levi nails the Rocker Dropper and gets the three count. The fans are cheernig loudly as Levi walks around the ring with his hands high. But he's forgotten about Rockstar. Rockstar slides back in and goes right for Levi with a jumping bulldog. After a few quick knee drops to the throat, he pulls Levi up and whips him to the ropes. He puts Levi up onto the top rope and nails the Wicked End and the fans scream "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Levi bounces off the mat from the top rope double underhook facebuster. Rockstar goes for the pin and gets the three count. The fans boo loudly as JM is handed the GRW Cross Continental Championship. He walks around with it held high in his hands as his music blares over the system. Riser is shown coming back into the ring and looking dead at JM Rockstar. They exchange in uncomfortable stare and then Riser leaves the ring as JM just looks on in disbelief. Winner by Pinfall and new GRW Cross Continental Champion, JM Rockstar In wrestling Signature Moves and Finishers :*''Eternal Rest(Curb Stomp) :*Almost Easy(GTS into a cirppler crossface) :*' Stage Dive (Knee Senton) :*BNE (Best Neckbreaker Ever) :*Side effect :*Heart Breaker (Double Knee Rib Breaker) :*Shinning wizard :*Spike DDT :*Reverse death valley :*Missile drop kick :*Suicide dive :*Half crab :*Running face scrape :*Figure four leg lock :*Rolling thunder '''Theme Music' :*'' Save Me- Burn Halo Championships and accomplishments :*'' WFOW :* Extreme Championship :* US Championship :*'' GRW :* Cross Continental Championship (Vacated due to being drafted to DCW) :* Revaloution 12 tournament winner :* World heavyweight Champion :*'' DCW :* Legacy Championship :* Tag Team Championship (w/ Headstrong) :*'' NWA :* Tag Team Champions (W/ Problem) :* Global Championship :*'' UWA :* Street championship :* MITB Winner :* World Heavyweight Champion :*'' ESW :* Suicidal Champion (last to hold it) :*'' RWA :* Tag Team Championship (w/ Jet Adkins) :* World Heavyweight Champion